


Hero Age: Rising Kingdom

by Navster15



Category: HeroAge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navster15/pseuds/Navster15
Summary: The universe is in danger and the Old World Kingdoms have fallen. From the ashes of destruction, a new kingdom is born, the kingdom of Hero Age. Evil lurks to destroy the strongholds of the hopeful, cosmic threats of epic proportions. Four young rulers rise to save a world in chaos...will they succeed?
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 2





	Hero Age: Rising Kingdom

The desolate fortress stood amid a barren uninhabited land, a place riddled with death and misery, The Forbidden Desert. Cascades of blood red rain infiltrated the eerie silence as a storm approached. Fulminations of lightning stabbed the land mercilessly and the wind howled, like a savage wolf closing in on its prey, intimidating screeches of pure evil. The land was once a prospering wealthy land, ruled effortlessly by the Dronian Civilisation. Engulfed by grief and great misfortune, the empire was stripped of its powers. All that remains now is the rubbles of corrupted prosperity. The blood red sun rays scorched the sand dunes as the clouds retreated, raindrops reversing motion through the sky in this infinite pendulum of doom.

A figure cloaked in ragged cloth crossed the barren landscape, a scroll clutched in his hand. His shadow loomed and dragged behind him heaving and struggling. Time had passed and he finally stopped at a grand yet grotesque rocky cavern. He placed his hand on the sealed entrance as he muttered and closed his eyes.

“Let the power of Heltene enlighten and guide me forth”

He slowly opened his eyes as the entrance opened with a thunderous roar, stepping forth as it slowly shut behind him. Torches lit the cavern and revealed all its glory. This was The Lost Temple of Drona.  
Footsteps echoed loudly as he approached a shrine glowing with a powerful yet melancholy luminescence. The interior was decorated with golden ornaments and statues, still intact and full of its grandeur. In the centre was a cylindrical structure, with a mechanical opening. It seemed misplaced but it had a purpose far beyond the knowledge of any mortal being. Furarian placed the scroll carefully within and began chanting, a final chant, a final farewell.

“I call upon thee, sacred Zenmoro, Ruler of The Cosmos and Guardian of Heroes. Let this… scroll call upon the future of all kingdoms and reunite them once again”.

Surging electricity lit the temple with a blinding flash as the scroll dematerialised, travelling through the cosmos on a mission of hope. Furarian fell to the ground as his energy began fading and he became weak. Slowly, his hand began turning to stone and the symbiote of death began invading his body. 

This was his destiny.

“I have done what I must”, he spoke as death slithered upon his body. “The new kingdom will come”. In a matter of moments, he was nothing more than a fossilised sculpture, a living relic of what once was.  
His death was not the end, but a beginning instead. The fate of the universe is at hand and to save it, there must be a new kingdom, a Hero Age…


End file.
